One of the most traumatic experiences a woman can endure is a mastectomy. There has been a long felt need for apparel for the patient after the surgery and numerous efforts have been made to supply these needs. Examples are garments with outside pockets for the support of drainage receptacles, camisoles with outer pockets having side openings or inside horizontal pockets with open ends for drainage vessels, prostheses inserted in pockets shaped to the normal configuration of the breast and surgical recovery brassieres with drain tube apertures and storage pouches.